


Malas decisiones

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Summary: Root no es bien recibida, también descubre que shaw la ha estado engañado,así que ella se va





	1. Prólogo

Root se había ido para una misión,de la máquina,eso fue hace una semana,así que cuando está volviendo al metro,se para en un restaurante,allí se encuentran todos,mirando más de cerca ve que shaw está con Tomás

También les escucha decir que es mejor que jamás volvería,están de acuerdo,ve como se besa,le escucha decir a Finch que porque está con Root,lo que le contesta solo para mí propia diversión

Mirando para la puerta,Reese le parece ver a Root así que sale,les dice que va ha tomar el aire,la busca y la encuentra en un bar,así que entra y se sienta a su lado

Hola Root: Reese le dice

Que quiere:con frialdad Root le pregunta

No estoy de acuerdo con ellos:Reese le dice

Bueno, escuchado todo así que me voy a ir:Root le dice

Déjame ayudarte,nunca les diré donde estás:Reese le dice

Así que salen y van a la casa,recogen todo y se va,coge un avión y para Nueva Orleans,no piensa en volver


	2. Chapter 2

Shaw llega a casa,no nota que las cosas de Root ya no están,está tan cansada que se va a la cama

Por otra parte Root llega a Nueva Orleans,no mira para atrás,le ha dolido lo que han dicho de ella, aterriza unas horas después

Ha pasado ya unos días, Root lo único que hace es beber y follar con cualquier chica solo para olvidar

En Nueva York shaw todavía no sabe nada de Root,así que va a la base,allí están todos

Sabéis algo de Root: Shaw les pregunta

No,la has llamado,estara liada:Carter le dice

Reese aún no ha dicho nada,pero se artado y se lo suelta

Ella vino el otro día,nos vio en el bar,más bien lo que dijiste de ella y como tú te besabas con tomás, ella se ha ido y no piensa volver:Reese le dice

Nadie dice nada,solo ve que como está de cabreado,y luego escucha decir

La máquina me mandará algunos números a mi móvil,no puedo seguir con vosotros ahora:Reese le dice y se va

En Nueva Orleans, Root se ha estado acostando con varias mujeres para olvidar,y bebiendo

Un día se compra vodka,bebé hasta caer en un coma etílico,cuando se despierta ve alguien que no creia volver a ver

Natalia:Root le dice

Hola Root ha pasado mucho tiempo: Natalia le dice

Si,que haces aquí:Root le dice

Venía a ver alguien cuando mirando te he visto,que ha pasado:natalia le dice

Mi novia me ha engañado,así que bebo hasta olvidar y me acuesto con mujeres:Root le dice

Te vienes conmigo a mi casa,trabajas en lo tuyo,no me lo dices: Natalia le dice

Sabes que soy:Root le dice

Si,este es el trato tú haces tú trabajo no me lo dice y yo te intento ayudar con tu ex: Natalia le dice

Root le dice que si,le dan el alta unas horas después,y se va con Natalia,ella volvería a ser una hacker y una asesina a sueldo


	3. Chapter 3

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Root se fuera y de que vieron a Reese los han llamado pero no sé lo cogen

Reese está tratando con un número en Nueva Orleans,tiene que proteger a un de negocios

Root está en la casa de Natalia,la contacta para que mate a un hombre,le sigue hasta el edificio

Ve un coche y cuando mira dentro ve a Reese,así que se sube 

Hola Jonh:Root le dice

Hola Root qué tal estás:Reese le dice

Bien,hablamos después, tengo que matar alguien:Root le dice

A quien:Reese le dice

Un hombre de negocios:Root le enseña una gota y es el mismo a que Reese tiene que proteger

Yo le tengo que proteger:Reese le dice

A un pererasta,que ha violado a más de cinco niños:Root le dice

No lo sabía, porque no avisas al FBI:Reese le dice

Porque ya se ha librado y esto lo estoy haciendo gratis:Root le dice

Te voy a ayudar:Reese le dice

Ven que el hombre sale y van detrás de él,lo siguen y cuando se gira Root le dispara,ella sabe que en esa zona hay varios delincuentes,solo deja una foto y se van

Root lleva a Reese hasta un bar para tomar algo,se sienta en unas mesas alejadas,antes de poder hablar ve pasar a Natalia

Hola Root,sabes algo de esto:Natalia le pregunta

No quería que te contara nada: Root le dice

Eso es cierto:Natalia le dice,mira y ve que está con un hombre

Hola soy Jonh:Reese se presenta

Hola yo Natalia: Natalia le dice

Soy un amigo de Root y estaba por aquí cerca y la he visto:Reese le dice

Yo la vi en el hospital,después de caer en un coma:Natalia le dice

Has estado en coma:Reese le dice

Si,te lo iba a decir ahora:Root le dice

Te veo luego,haces la cena: Natalia le dice

Si,y un batido de chocolate:Root le dice

Es tú novia:Reese le dice

No,mi ex,ella trabaja en el FBI y antes de que pregunte si ella sabe que soy y mientras no se lo diga no pasa nada:Root le dice

Me alegro que ella te ayude:Reese le dice

Quieres saber cómo acabe en coma:Root le dice

Si:Reese le dice

Root le cuenta todo,como acabó en coma,y como se acostaba con otras mujeres,solo quería olvidar y así lo hacía

Reese también le contó que ya no les ayuda a ellos,que se fue después de todo lo que le habían echo

Root le pregunta si se quiere quedar a cenar,y el le dice que si

 


	4. Chapter 4

Por la noche Reese está en la casa de Natalia,donde se queda Root,ve que todo lo que toca Root está luego en su sitio, Natalia se sienta con él

De qué la conoces:Reese le pregunta

Ella fue mi novia: Natalia le dice

Pero sabes que ella es una asesina a sueldo y una hacker:Reese le pregunta

Si,lo se y mientras ella ni me diga lo que hace yo no la detengo: Natalia le dice

Vaya ella tiene una buena amiga:Reese le dice

Si y tú de qué la conoces:Natalia le dice

La conoci cuando ella casi mata alguien,despues cuando secuestro dos veces a la misma persona y luego nos ayudó:Reese le dice

En ese momento Root viene con la cena,todo se ve delicioso

Una pregunta,vosotros la dejaste en un siquiátrico:Natalia le pregunta

Si y luego en una jaula como un animal:Root le dice

Eso es ilegal,ella ni es un animal y no lo pudiste hacer,va contra los derechos de las personas:Natalia le dice

Lo se,y lo siento Root por eso:Reese se disculpa

Gracias:Root le dice

Cena con tranquilidad y con muchas bromas,suena el móvil de Root ve que shaw pero lo ignora y lo tira

Quién es shaw: Natalia le pregunta a Reese

Es su novia,o ex la engaño:Reese le dice a Natalia

Cómo se enteró:Natalia le pregunta

Nos vio en un bar y cuando la mira ella se fue,a mi no me gusto lo que le hizo a si que le ayude para que se fuera:Reese le dice a Natalia

Sabes que cuando la vi,ella no me miraba, después le pregunté a un médico que le había pasado y sabes lo que me dijo:Natalia le pregunta

No el que:Reese le dice

Que llevaba más alcohol de que una persona podía tolerar:Natalia le dice

Y cuanto más:Reese le pregunta

Cómo si bebiera todos los días mucho,cuando le pregunté me dijo que,y que también se había acostado con muchas mujeres desde que llego,si esa tal shaw viene no se que hará:Natalia le dice preocupada

Me puedo quedar unos días,para ayudarla,a lo mejor así no se va acostar con más mujeres:Reese le dice

Seguro,no me molestas,solo que tengo que ir a La,por un caso a juicio y no me fío de dejarla sola ahora:Natalia le dice

Yo me quedo con ella, suerte:Reese le dice

Gracias:Natalia le dice

Ve que Root está en la terraza y Natalia sale,espera a ver si la ve

Root: Natalia le dice

Si,Natalia:Root le dice

Te acuerdas de que tengo un juicio:Natalia le pregunta

Si,y como no quieres dejarme sola ahora:Root le dice

Si,pues resulta que él está dispuesto a quedarse contigo hasta que vuelva si te parece bien: Natalia le pregunta

Si,claro:Root le dice

Entra y le sigue contacto cosa de cómo pueden hablar con ella

En Nueva York están buscando alguna pista de donde pueden estar,shaw va a su casa con todos y cuando mira no hay nada de Root,se sienta y se miran piensa en buscarlos y pedirles disculpas todas las que sea necesarias para que vuelvan y les perdonen a todos 


	5. Chapter 5

Natalia se ha ido a Los Ángeles al juicio,así que en la casa esta Reese con ella

Hoy han salido a tomar algo,para desayunar,es Reese quién le pregunta por Shaw

He has hablado con Shaw:Reese le pregunta

No y no quiero,se puede acostar con ese idiota: Root le dice

Fue una gilipollez:Reese le dice

Ya,bueno,mientras ellas haciendo eso yo me he acostado con más mujeres:Root le dice

Y con alguna de aquí:Reese le dice

No,pero ella que acaba de llegar si:Root le dice

Es guapa:Reese le dice

Lo se,es una estudiante universitaria:Root le dice

Reese aún está flipando con lo que le ha dicho ve que se va,y como le ha guiñando el ojo a Root,como se ha reído, Root solo la ha saludado con la mano para despedirse

Al terminar se van,Reese la sigue hasta un edificio, parece de reciclaje

Que hacemos aquí:Reese le dice

Tengo que matar alguien que le ha robado dinero: Root le dice

Root que hacemos aquí,en serio:Reese le dice

Aquí es donde trabaja uno de los padre que me lo pidió: Root le dice

Al que mataste:Reese le dice

Si,es una niña de unos cinco años,el tío se había liberado: Root le dice

Cómo se ha liberado:Reese le dice

Parece que como no hay cámaras y los niños son tan pequeño que no dicen nada: Root le dice

Y les amenaza:Reese le dice

Si,por eso cuando me pidieron ayuda,les dije que lo haría gratis: Root le dice

Entra y van ha recepción,allí hablan y le pide si está el señor López,le ha dicho que si,así que le llama y le deja subir,llegan hasta la puerta de López y entran

Hola señor López: Root le dice

Hola y el quién es: López le pregunta

El me ayudó,le dejamos con unos traficantes: Root le dice

Con traficantes porque: López le pregunta

Le ha robado mucho dinero y también les llegó que abusaba de niños pequeños,le han matado: Root le dice

Gracias,por lo que has echo,por mí y todos: López le dice

De nada,recuerda nunca les diga nada a la policía de mi: Root le dice

Lo se,segura que no quieres nada:López le dice

En serio,solo espero que vuestros hijos estén bien: Root le dice

Se van, Root le dice que le enseñará la ciudad

En Nueva York Shaw no sabe donde están los buscan,pero sin suerte,sabe que lo que hizo fue joderlo y ahora no sabe cómo arreglarlo

 Le suena el móvil y es Tomás pero no lo coge,tocan la puerta así que la abre

Que quieres Tomás:Shaw le dice

Hablar y porque no me hablas: Tomás le pregunta

Besarte fue una mala idea,yo quiero a Root:Shaw le dice

Te tengo que contar algo y cuando lo sepas vas a matar alguien o a más: Tomás dice

Dime ahora o te vuelo la rodilla: Shaw le dice

Lo de besarte fue idea de Finch él no quería que estuvieras con Root:Tomás dice

Y tú le has ayudado porque:Shaw le pregunta

Porque me gusta pero ella te gusta más,te ayudaré a encontrarla y a Reese:Tomás le dice

Me vas ha acompañar y se lo vas a decir a todos lo que hizo Finch:Shaw le dice

Se van ya que han quedado en el metro,allí le han contado todo,ahora le han ido a por Finch para que se lo diga

Porque Finch lo has echo:Zoe le pregunta

Yo,solo quería que:Finch no termina ya que parece que les han encontrado en Nueva Orleans

Que hacemos:Fusco le dice


	6. Chapter 6

Cogen un avión con destino Nueva Orleans,Finch ha pagado todos los billetes en primera clase,Shaw está sentada con Iris,Fusco con Carter,Zoe con Harper,los chicos con ellos mismo

En Nueva Orleans Root está con una mujer,que acaba de conocer,unos minutos después llega Reese y la ve,va ha esperar a ver qué pasa,ve que esa mujer le da su número y se va

Root se va con Reese,se sienta con él,la mira con una sonrisa 

Quién era:Reese le pregunta

Se llama Verónica y me acaba de invitar para comer:Root le dice

Root creía que:Reese le dice con preocupación

No,solo vamos a comer y le he dicho que mi hermano viene con nosotros,ella tiene a su novia:Root le dice

Espera su novia,y tú no:Reese le dice

No,es una amiga la ayude cuando su novia,la estaba acosando,cogí al acosador y le avisé:Root le dice

Si,que hacía:Reese le dice

Le dije que conocía su secreto:Root le dice

Cuál era:Reese le pregunta

Que si sabía que su mujer hacia lo que hacía:Root le dice

Que su mujer:Reese le dice

Él era un degenerado,y le buscaba el FBI por violación,y se lo dije,cuatro días después le mataron:Root le dice

Vaya,ahora también ayudas:Reese le dice

Cuando terminan se van,va a la casa sabe que Natalia no ests

Acaba de llegar a Nueva Orleans,así que empieza a buscar,pero nadie sabe por dónde empezar

Natalia va a la casa,allí ve a los chicos,así que se acerca a ver a Root

Que pasa: Natalia le dice

Nada, porque:Root le dice

Porque unos amigos te han visto con una mujer,que te ha dado su número: Natalia le dice

Es una amiga que ayude:Root le dice

Seguro,que no es: Natalia le dice

No,te lo prometo,voy ha comer,viene Jonh conmigo

Vale,sabe que estoy preocupada por ti verdad: Natalia le dice

Lo se y te prometo que no pasa nada:Root le dice

Natalia se va para trabajar,Root coge el ordenador y ve alguien la quiere contratar para hacer algo

A eso del mediodía se van para el restaurante,donde han quedado para comer,entran y las ven,así que se sienta

Shaw y el resto van caminando,ven el restaurante y entran,lo que no sabe es que allí también están ellos dos,mirando para adentro,se congela a verlos ahí

Shaw que pasa:Carter le pregunta

Mira ahí,están los dos:Shaw les dice

Así que miran y excepto allí están sentados hablando con dos mujeres,asi que se sienta cerca pero lejos para que no les vean

Comen mirándolos ven que han terminado y se van,las mujeres juntas y ellos por otra parte,así que los sigue

Reese mira por un escaparate y en el reflejo ve que Finch está ahí,así que vuelve a mirar y los ve a todos,saca el móvil y llama a Natalia

Natalia tenemos un problema:Reese le dice

Que problema: Natalia le pregunta

Que Shaw y el resto están aquí y si Root,lo descubre puede que:Reese le dice

Si,dónde estáis ahora mismo: Natalia le pregunta

Nos vamos para casa, excepto que esta tarde Root a quedado,con alguien:Reese le dice

Sabes con quién: Natalia le pregunta

No,pero dice que no le va a pasar nada, además me ha dicho dónde va a ir:Reese le dice

Solo cuidala: Natalia le dice

No hace falta que le diga nada, él ya lo iba hacer,coge a Root y se la lleva a la casa

A lo lejos ven como se van y se meten en la casa, prefiere saber si va a salir esta tarde he intentar hablar con ella

Shaw la ve,y quiere ir pero mejor espera,hará cualquier cosa para que ella vuelva y la perdone,eso hara


	7. Chapter 7

Root entra en el bar y busca a la persona con la que había quedado,la ve y se acerca

Hola Andrea: Root le dice

Hola Samantha: Andrea le dice

El camarero viene para pedir bebidas, Root coge un refresco y Andrea una cerveza, cuando se lo traen vuelven a hablar

Saber Natalia te quiere: Root le dice

En serio, porque tiene a su exnovia con ella viviendo con ella: Andrea le dice

No,ella me salvó después de lo que hice: Root le dice

Que paso: Andrea le pregunta

Descubrí que mi novia me engañó,así que cogí un avión y me vine, durante días solo hacia beber y acostarme con muchas chicas,un día bebo hasta caer en coma etílico,ella me vio y me dijo que hasta que me recuperada me podía quedar con ella: Root le dice

No lo sabía,es que cuando te vi con ella pensé lo peor: Andrea le dice

Es una amiga que me está ayudando a superar lo que me hicieron,ella te quiere llamarla lo está deseando: Root le dice

Gracias y perdón: Andrea le dice

Root se toma el resto de su bebida y se va, cuando sale a la calle ve a Finch,así que se va por otra parte y llama a Reese

Reese están aquí: Root le dice

Lo sé,los he visto antes: Reese le dice

Puedes venir a por mí: Root le pregunta

Si,donde estás: Reese le dice,coge las cosas y sale de la casa

Estoy donde había quedado: Root le dice

Voy para allá: Reese le dice, cuelga el móvil y va todo rápido a buscarla

Root va hasta un callejón,la siguen y se mete con ella en el callejón

Sabes Shaw déjame en paz: Root le dice dándose la vuelta y viéndola

Quiero explicarte lo que viste:Shaw intenta hablar,pero Reese aparece y Root se va

Ve como los dos se van,sale del callejón y todos se le acerca

Que ha pasado: Carter le pregunta

He visto a Root,pero pero no me ha dejado explicarle:Shaw le dice

Donde está:Finch le pregunta

Root ha llamado a Reese,y cuando ha venido se ha sentido aliviada:Shaw le dice

En serio y como lo sabías que era Reese: Fusco le pregunta

Porque se ha sentido mejor cuando le ha visto:Shaw le dice

Tenemos que recuperar los:Zoe le dice

Si,pero a lo mejor necesita tiempo, dárselo: Iris les dice

Se van y a lo lejos, André lo ha visto,va para la casa de Natalia

Root y Reese ya ha llegado y ahora está mejor,se lo había contado a Natalia lo que había pasado en Nueva York

Suena la puerta y Natalia abre la puerta,se asombra de ver que es Andrea

Hola: Natalia le dice

Hola: Andrea le dice

Pasa y ve a los dos en el sofá hablando,se giran y ven a Andrea

Hola: Reese le dice

Hola: Andrea le dice

Que pasa: Natalia le dice

Podemos hablar: Andrea le pregunta

Si, claro: Natalia le dice

Pero antes,esto Root he visto como esa mujer te seguí y te ponías tensa: Andrea le dice

Si,ella fue por lo que me fui,le he llamado y ha venido a buscarme: Root le dice

Si,ya hablaremos con ellos, cuando esté listo: Root le dice

Tanto Reese como Root se van del salón para que hablen en privado

Antes Root ha hablado conmigo: Andrea le dice

En serio: Natalia le dice nerviosa

Si,no es nada malo,sino lo contrario me ha dicho que tú las ha ayudado con lo que ha pasado y que sólo soy amigas: Andrea le dice

Si,la encontré en el hospital,así que se queda hasta que se recupere: Natalia le dice

Eso me dijo y yo te debo una disculpa enorme: Andrea le dice

No la quiero,solo te quiero a tí: Natalia le dice

Andrea se acerca y la besa,les dice a los dos para que salga a cenar,ya que se queda Andrea,cenan entre bromas y muchas risas

Cuando Root va a su habitación sabe que tendrá hablar con Shaw antes o después,pero eso ya lo vería mañana,ahora solo quiere dormir

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ha pasado un par de días, todavía no ha hablado con Shaw,pero tampoco la puede ignorar siempre

Se levanta de la cama y va para el salón,ahí están Reese, Natalia y Verónica, cuando sale todos se la quedan mirando

Que pasa: Root les pregunta

Estas bien verdad: Reese le pregunta

La verdad no lo se: Root le dice con toda la honestidad que puede decir

Voy a estar contigo todo el rato que me quieras: Reese le dice

Y nosotras también: Natalia le dice

Voy hablar con Shaw hoy,podéis podéis impedir que los otros venga: Root les pregunta

Si, estarás bien: Reese le dice con mucha preocupación

No,pero me tengo que enfrentarme a ella,en algún momento: Root le dice

Haremos todo lo posible para que no te vean: Verónica les dice

Donde la vas a ver: Natalia le pregunta

Donde hay mucha gente y no va poder hacer nada: Root le dice

Pues vamos,antes lo haces antes te vas; Reese le dice

Termina de desayunar,recogen sus cosas y se van

Shaw está en un bar desayunando, cuando alguien se sienta a su lado

Que pasa Finch:Shaw le pregunta

Que le vas a decir: Finch le pregunta

No lo sé,es mi problema yo lo arreglo, cuando sepa dónde está:Shaw le dice

Finch se va,Shaw paga y se va,a dar una vuelta

Finch vuelve con los otros,y deja que Shaw este tranquila,al girar se encuentra con Reese,están contentos pero él no lo es

Hola Reese: Fusco le dice,pero otras dos personas más está ahí con él

No,nos quedamos con vosotros para que no vayáis a ver a Root: Reese le dice

Cómo estás:Finch le pregunta

No pienso hablar con vosotros: Reese le dice

Se le nota que está muy cabreado,así que mejor se sienta y no hacen nada estúpido,las dos chicas también se sienta a lado de Reese,ven como hablan con ellas,pero no con ellos

Shaw sigue caminando, cuando ve a Root,así que se acerca

Hola Root:Shaw le dice

Hola Shaw: Root le dice fríamente

Quiero explicarte lo que pasó:Shaw le dice

No,ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí y no me vas a interrumpir: Root le dice

Vale:Shaw le dice

Cuando te vi en el bar,con Tomás quería matarte y él también,pero me fui, Reese me vio y me ayudó a recoger todas mis cosas,me llevo al aeropuerto y cogí el primer vuelo que salí y fue aquí: Root le dice

Que paso después:Shaw le pregunta

Te he dicho que no me interrumpas: Root le dice con enfadó

Llegué y lo que hice para olvidarte era bebé y acostarme con muchas mujeres,pero un día,ve alguien que se parecía mucho a tí,así que bebi hasta caer en coma etílico,era lo que quería hacer,pero mi ex me encuentro en el hospital,me dejó quedarme con ella hasta que mejorará,volví a ser quién era y siempre que lo hago les pongo vuestras caras para matarles,pero es matarlos a vosotros eso sí ayuda: Root le dice

Todos lo están escuchando, cuando Finch se iba a levantar, Reese le enseña el arma para que se vuelva a sentar

Lo único que quiero es que me dejarais en paz,por eso me largué,no quería que me siguieras,pero no si Finch dice que hay que venir lo hacéis,no podéis venir para que vuelva,y tú no puedes adarme una puta explicación después de lo que vi,y le escuché se alegró el es un gilipolla,y todo pero tú deviste confiar en mí,y no lo hiciste porque no quería,ahora mismo te odio a muerte: Root le dice,Shaw está en sock no sabe qué decir

Y quieres saber algo más,jamas se lo voy a perdonar,por mí si le matan me da igual,no pienso en ayudarte en nada: Root le dice

Se acerca a su oído

Vuelvo a ser una asesina a sueldo y hacker,mi ex lo sabe: Root le termina de decir

Vale te he escuchado,ahora tú a mí:Shaw le dice

Vale: Root le dice con diferencia


	9. Chapter 9

Shaw se ha ha quedado mirando, Root aparta la vista, toma su bebida y la deja

Te escuchado, te toca, escuchando: Shaw le dice a Root

Vale: Root le dice a Shaw

Lo siento, lo que viste en el bar es cierto le besé y si Finch dijo que ojalá no volvimos nunca, pero yo no, pasado dos días habíamos vuelto a preguntarle a la máquina pero no me dijo nada: Shaw le dice con mucha sinceridad

Mira que estás dolida, enfadada, pero no pienso rendirme: Shaw le dice

Rendite con que: Root le pregunta

Tú escuchas recuerda, para estar contigo, te amo y no me voy sin ti: Shaw le dice

Root ha sido una idiota y lo siento, estos últimos días sin ti, sí, me ha perdonado fácilmente, pero voy a estar aquí hasta que vueltas conmigo: Shaw le dice mirando fijamente a los ojos de Root y con una sonrisa

Root no dice nada porque ve y ve, está disparando y secuestrando a una niña

Joder: dados de raíz

Déjame ayudarte: Shaw le dice

Vas a hacerlo igualmente verdad: Root le dice

Si: Shaw con una sonrisa se lo dice

Natalia hay disparos en el barrio francés, también han secuestrado a una niña, vamos a estar detrás de ellos: Root les dice

Repite, han secuestrado a una niña: Natalia le pregunta

Si, voy a dar el aviso: Natalia le dice

Reese sale corriendo junto con Natalia hacia el barrio francés, van esquivando a la gente

Root y Shaw están corriendo hacia el coche, Root vio una moto y la coge, Shaw ve a su lado, les dice un disparar, la esquiva

Reese está en el coche, va con Natalia que lleva las sirenas, ya ha avisado, secuestrado

Las chicas se han bajado de la moto, se han perdido el coche.

Donde coño está el coche: Shaw pregunta cabreada

No, ahora, voy a mirar las cámaras: Root le dice

La raíz saca el ordenador y empieza a buscar el coche.

Ya sé dónde está: Root le dice

Donde: Shaw le pregunta

Tú conduces y yo dirigo: Root le dice

Vale: Shaw le dice

Voy a decirlo s Natalia: Root le dice

Ok, vamos: Shaw le dice

Subir al coche, y se ponen en marcha, Root y ha avisado a Natalia de donde está

Ha parado en la casa, Root y Shaw van por atrás, Natalia y Reese por delante

El equipo todavía no ha llegado, vamos nosotros: Natalia le dice

Se separan, y las chicas van por detrás, Shaw es la primera en pasar, Root ve a algunos sospechosos y sale ahora al mismo tiempo.

 En la casa han encontrado a la niña,pero Root no está,Shaw mira para fuera y la ve,sale detrás de ella, Reese y Natalia también miran y la ven a lo lejos

Voy a por ella: Reese le dice a Natalia

Le ve salir corriendo,a los cinco minutos llegan la ayuda,va con los suyos,ha venido Verónica

Estas bien: Verónica le pregunta

Root ha salido detrás de uno de ellos y ellos dos han salido corriendo,no se donde está: Natalia le dice

Reese se ha puesto a lado de Shaw,están buscando a Root que no la encuentran,Shaw le mira

Que pasa: Reese le pregunta a Shaw

Cómo has estado:Shaw le dice

En serio,preocupado por Root: Reese le contesta

Que ha pasado:Shaw le dice

No lo sabes: Reese le pregunta

No:Shaw le dice

Cuando ella se fue,vino aquí, parece ser que durante días se emborrachaba hasta olvidar,se acostaba con otras mujeres,pero un día cayó en coma etílico, Natalia la encontró en el hospital y la dejo que se fuera con ella hasta que se recuperará: Reese le dice

Yo la amo:Shaw le dice

Entonces porque te besaste con Tomás: Reese le pregunta

Creía que Root me engañaba,pero pasado unos días Tomás me contó la verdad:Shaw le dice

Que verdad: Reese le pregunta con curiosidad

Que Finch había trucado las imágenes,que él le había llamado:Shaw le dice

Y cuando le dejé de contestar, él vino y me lo contó,lo que le hice fue mal,pero quiero recuperarla:Shaw le dice

Entonces hay que encontrarla y se lo cuentas todo,dile la verdad: Reese le dice

Antes de poder contestar, escuchan unos disparos,van corriendo, encuentra al sospechoso con un disparo pero no hay rastro de Root

Shaw ve sangre y la sigue,ve unos cuantos metros y ve a Root, tendida y a lado está Tomás con una pistola,Shaw saca el arma

Shaw ella me iba a disparar:Tomás le dice

Reese con el otro,le dice que ella le ha intentado ayudar, Reese se lo dice a Shaw

No te creo:Shaw le dice

Ella me iba a disparar:Tomás le dice

Sabes por la disposición en el que Root está,ella no ya ha disparado,a sido tú a ella:Shaw le dice

Shaw no le da la oportunidad de decir algo ya que le ha disparado en la cabeza, matándole,se acerca y ve que Finch le había ayudado,jura que le va a matar,pero ahora Root es lo más importante

Se acerca y le tapona la herida, escucha las sirenas,pero no la va a dejar

Unos minutos después llegan las ambulancias,junto con Natalia que baja,se acerca a ellas

Que ha pasado: Natalia le pregunta a Shaw

Él le ha pegado un tiro:Shaw le dice

Voy con ella,es mi novia:Shaw le dice

Ella no te quiere ver: Natalia le dice

Sabes quién es Finch:Shaw le pregunta

Si, porque: Natalia le dice

Llévale al hospital,le voy a matar:Shaw le dice subiendo a la ambulancia con Root

Natalia se acerca a Reese

Que ha pasado: Natalia le pregunta

Parece ser,que Finch lo había planeado para que Root se fuera y Shaw la dejara: Reese le dice

Ella la ama de verdad: Natalia le dice a Reese

Si,vamos al hospital: Reese le dice

Si, Verónica ya está ahí: Natalia le dice

Cogen el coche y se van para el hospital,en la ambulancia ya casi a llegado,Shaw no se ha separado de Root y ahora menos

Llegan al hospital y van hacia el quién,Shaw se queda fuera,ella ve que una mujer se acerca y la recuerda es quien estaba con la ex de Root, también ve a Finch

Voy a hablar con él un momento:Shaw le dice a Verónica

Vale: Verónica le dice

Shaw se acerca a Finch y se van a un lado que no hay nadie, cuando le tiene le da un puñetazo en la cara

Porque coño has echo eso:Finch le pregunta todo enfadado levantándose

Se la verdad:Shaw le dice a Finch


	10. Chapter 10

Finch se le queda mirando, Shaw le da una mirada sucia, pero se va

En la habitación, Root ya se ha despertado y está con Reese cuando entra Shaw, que va hasta la cama, Reese le asiente con la cabeza en afirmación y se va, se quedan ellas dos solas

Me alegro que estés bien: Shaw le dice

Gracias: Root le dice

Me voy a quedar hasta que vuelvas a Nueva York: Shaw le dice

No voy a volver: Root le dice

Vale, vamos a otro sitio: Shaw le pregunta

Él, Shaw no quiero estar contigo, es mejor no volver a volver a juntarnos, cuando fui para alejarme de dolor y de todos ellos: Root le dice

Shaw está en calcetín no esperaba que Root le dijera eso, Shaw está apunto de irse cuando Root le agarra la mano

Antes de que te vayas, solo quiero que sepas que estar contigo estoy enseñado a ser mejor persona, hacer amigos diferentes, eres buena persona Shaw encuentra a alguien que te haga feliz, muchas veces es mejor irse que quedarse: Root le dice

Tienes razón, espero que encuentres a esa persona: Shaw le dice con una sonrisa

Fuera están los demás, esperando cuando vengan a Shaw así que se acercan a ella

Que ha pasado: Carter le pregunta

Hemos hablado y decidido que era mejor terminar: Shaw le dice

Lo siento y ahora que hacemos: Fusco le pregunta

Nos vamos a casa: Shaw le dice

Van hasta dónde está Reese y se despide de ellos, Reese va a la habitación de Root y se queda con ella, a los pocos minutos entran Natalia y Andrea

Cómo estás: Natalia le pregunta

Bien, me dan el alta dentro de un rato: Root le dice

Dónde te vas a quedar: Andrea le pregunta

En casa y os parece bien: Root le dice

Por supuesto: Natalia le dice

Root es dada de alta, a las pocas horas, para entonces ellos ya se han ido

En casa Root está en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando Reese trae la pizza para cenar, Natalia y Andrea también están ahí

Reese la acompaña a la habitación y se queda con ella

Seguro que estás bien: Reese le pregunta

Si, echo lo correcto: Root le dice

 Te dejo descansar: Reese le dice

Lo he echo verdad: Root le pregunta

Si,era lo mejor: Reese le dice

Con eso último sale da la habitación y deja que Root se duerma,al salir ve que las chicas también están dormidas así que se va a su habitación para dormir


End file.
